Gerimis Senja
by Marineblau12
Summary: Karena kita titik-titik air yang sama-sama datang dari laut, bertualang sampai ke daratan dan jatuh ke tanah. / Itachi x Hinata


Gerimis Senja

.

**Warn : ooc, au**

.

Aku pikir, kita seperti tetes-tetes kecil air hujan di sore hari. Aku suka membayangkan kita seperti itu. Kita adalah dua orang yang muncul begitu saja di antara kumpulan tetes air yang lain dan membuat sebuah cerita sederhana.

Kita sama seperti yang lain, tapi kita berbeda. Aku yang bilang.

Bagaimana, ya? Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu paham. Kita tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, tidak juga saling mengenal. Yang kutahu, kau itu teman seangkatan adikku. Yah, selain kau seorang Hyuuga, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seperti awan beku yang tiba-tiba mencair, seperti butir air yang terjun bebas menuju tanah, seperti itu kisah kita.

Aku suka melihat hujan, sementara kau tak keberatan kalau bajumu basah karena berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Waktu itu senja, hampir malam.

Kau dan jiwa sendumu berdiri dalam pelukan awan mendung, menggigil, dan sangat kesepian. Aku menawarkan payungku, kau menolak. Katamu, kau tidak ingin merepotkan. Kau juga bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku jelas tidak percaya. Aku bisa melihat gemetar yang berusaha kau tahan. Seharusnya aku memaksamu memakai payungku, bukan? Tapi tidak. Aku bukan orang yang suka repot-repot mengkhawatirkan orang.

Setidaknya, itulah yang coba kukatan pada diriku waktu itu.

Jadi kita berdiri di sana, dalam kesunyian dan gerimis hujan.

Kau terbatuk, anganku terlepas.

Aku meraihmu, membawa kita berdua pada suatu wilayah yang terlarang bagiku. Aku mengabaikan semuanya, detak jantungku, wajah terkejutmu, dan tatapan heran para senior di tim kita.

Kita ada dalam misi. Kita rekan di sini. Kau juga bagian tanggung jawabku, itu yang kupikirkan waktu itu. Itu pembelaan yang kubuat saat mengajakmu masuk ke rumah daimyo yang seharusnya kita jaga. Aku bersyukur kau bukan orang yang kritis yang selalu bertanya banyak hal, aku juga senang kau tidak membantah dan terus ikut.

Seorang pelayan yang baik hati meminjamkan pakaian keringnya padamu. Meski di awal kau menolak, tapi akhirnya kau terima juga. Baguslah. Seharusnya kau sadar, keras kepalamu tidak akan membantu banyak.

Kau seperti seorang peri hujan yang tersesat dalam dunia manusia dengan kostum barumu itu.

"Hinata, kau cantik!"

"Lumayan," aku bisa mendengar senyuman Kakashi di sana. Apa yang dipikirkan lajang tua itu?

"T-terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

Aku mendengar suaramu bercampur dengan riang nyanyian hujan waktu itu.

Aku tidak tahu, mana yang lebih bagus; apa bening air hujan yang turun dari langit, atau mata besarmu yang tertuju padaku. Mungkin karena kebingunganku itu juga, aku jadi tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku masih melihatmu yang melihatku, sementara Kakashi dan Genma menjauh entah ke mana.

Ah…

"Hm."

Kau itu kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Dan ketika kau menjauh, kau semakin mengecil, lebih kecil dari yang seharusnya. Aku sampai-sampai berpikir apakah kau akan menciut sebesar kuman yang tak terlihat.

Aku lebih suka kau di ukuran seperti ini. Aku lebih suka kau yang kelihatan.

"Hyuuga."

"Ya?"

Apa, ya?

Aku mau bilang apa?

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Ya," katamu sebelum berbalik dan kembali menjauh.

Aku merasa konyol. Selain karena ucapan anehku yang terakhir, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan udara di sekitarku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu lempang. Begitu kosong.

Ah, hujannya semakin deras.

.

Aku masih berpikir bahwa kita itu seperti tetes hujan yang menari-nari di udara sebelum jatuh dan menimpa tanah. Perasaanku juga seperti titik air yang merasa beruntung menemukanmu di ujung daun. Aku tertarik, bukan hanya karena gravitasi yang membawaku turun menemuimu.

Aku tertarik karena alasan sederhana.

Aku tertarik untuk hal yang tak kumengerti.

Jangan tanya, aku juga tak begitu paham soal ini.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih tetap begitu jika yang ada saat itu bukan dirimu.

Waktu itu juga sore hari. Hujan juga.

Anggap aku beruntung karena harus mendengar celotehan panjang Shisui di kedai Teuchi-san. Aku memang tidak betah di sana, aroma ramennya begitu menyengat. Tapi aku tetap merasa beruntung karena kau tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku yang telah berdiri di pintu keluar.

Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu, aku enggan menyapa lebih dulu.

"Sedang apa?"

Tapi, ya begitu. Aku menghianati diriku sendiri cuma karena aku penasaran tentang apa yang kau lakukan di sini hujan-hujan begini. Akan lebih baik jika kau masuk dan memesan seporsi ramen, kau tidak perlu kedinginan.

"Uchiha-san?"

Kenapa harus terkejut?

"Sedang apa?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Menunggu kiba."

Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa nama yang kau sebut barusan adalah milik laki-laki. Hyuuga, kenapa kau ini? Tidak. Kenapa aku ini?

"Dia tidak ada di dalam," kataku sambil melihat ke arah jalan. Ah… masih hujan. "Masuklah," aku bertanya, "Pesan ramen dan buat dirimu hangat." Keterlaluan sekali seorang laki-laki membuat Hyuuga ini menunggu di luar.

Dia harusnya tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah yang fisiknya terlemah di klan Hyuuga.

"Aku masih kenyang," katanya.

Aku diam.

Hujan masih turun.

Seorang laki-laki berlari ke arah kami. Dia tersenyum, menyapamu dan meminta maaf. Aku, entah kenapa, kesal padanya, juga padamu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak marah padanya? Harusnya kau marah, karena dia membuatmu menunggu dan kedinginan di sini.

"Apa kau Kiba?"

"Iya!" Dia menyahut senang dan mengulurkan tangan, "Senangnya dikenal oleh Itachi-san."

Tch! Aku tidak sudi jabat tangan dengannya.

"Lain kali… saat berjanji, pikirkan tentang orang lain yang menunggu jika kau terlambat," aku senang akhirnya kau melihatku, "Ini sudah lebih dari jadwal, janji dibatalkan. Hyuuga, kau pulang." Aku tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menjawab. Aku masuk, mengambil payung Shisui dan menarikmu pergi.

"Uchiha-san?"

Aku tidak dengar.

"Uchiha-san?"

Tidak ada yang memanggil.

"Uchiha-san!"

"Apa?" hah… kau itu keras kepala.

"K-kenapa?"

"Tidak usah pergi lagi dengan Kiba."

"Kenapa?"

Kau membuatku geram. Bukankah dia sudah mengecewakanmu? Membuatmu menunggu lama dan kedinginan?

"Aku tidak suka."

"Hah?"

"Jika ingin pergi, ajak aku. Aku tepat waktu, tidak pernah ingkar, dan tidak akan membuatmu menunggu." Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara konyol seperti ini?

"Apa?"

"Ish! Hyuuga… kita jadian."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"E-eh?"

"Mau 'kan?"

"Iya."

Lega sekali.

.

Karena kita titik-titik air yang sama-sama datang dari laut, bertualang sampai ke daratan dan jatuh ke tanah. Dengan kisah sehebat itu, sayang jika kita hanya sendiri tanpa ada teman berbagi. Jadi, sudah seharusnya begini. Kau menerimaku dan aku dan kamu akan bahagia selamanya, hidup saling mengisi dan berbagi kasih, pada masing-masing dari kita dan anak kita nanti.

Aku sudah bisa membayangan seperti apa hidup kita nanti.

.

.

Fin

.


End file.
